Talk:Patch Notes/@comment-38450644-20190208024400
Heat Update - Alpha 5 FEB 7 @ 7:45PM - SIR FAIRNORE It's been great to see everyone playing Heat this past week! Were really grateful for all the community feedback we've received. It's been super helpful. This update is a large one, and has many changes and design changes. Many changes requested by the community are part of it. We also targeted performance, main menu load screen times, design flaws, and much more. If you are experiencing a crash, please visit this thread for troubleshooting - https://steamcommunity.com/app/656240/discussions/0/1777136225016630475/ We are taking the servers down in order to process the update. We will be wiping the Official Servers with this update due to the exploit fix and also due to the resource node fix. We also merged some of the Official Servers to encourage players on the same servers. Community servers do not have to wipe, but if they wish to get the resource node fix, it will sadly require a wipe. Edit: For Community Servers that do not wipe: We now realize there was an issue with us changing the nutrition and hydration stats to balance eating/thirst for NPCs. A side effect of this is that if players put more than 10 points into either of these stats, they will get either 0 nutrition or 0 hydration. Please use a "Elixir of Recondition" in order to reset your attribute point stats if you receive this issue, or ask your community server for a wipe. Sorry about the inconvenience. Here are the changes for Alpha 5: - Improved ambient occlusion performance - Improved anti-aliasing performance - Improved depth of field performance - Additional client performance improvements. - Decreased the initial launch time of the game by about 40% for players on a standard HDD - Tobacco pipe now sells for its intended price. - Experience granted for crafting Shotgun Ammo reduced from 19.6 to 0.01. - Added colliders under the white house - Increase collider size on basement door in white house - Newborns, Toddlers, and Children will now grow up one stage per a real time hour. (half an in-game day) - Characters will no longer give birth while sleeping. - Pregnant characters who miss their due date while sleeping will give birth shortly after waking up. - Pregnancy due dates will reset when waking up if they are scheduled to begin in the future or a negative amount of time. - Added missing first hand poses for the baby bottle. - Fixed issues with taming/tamed NPC's disappearing - All creatures have had their hydration & nourishment values updated. - Water now hydrates properly when consumed. - Giblets now provide more hydration & nourishment to pets. - Certain animals won't rush to the defense of townsfolk and trees. - Pets and family members can and will automatically consume liquids in containers to feed/water themselves. - Upgrading hydration & nourishment will now reduce the amount need to fill the bar(s) fully by 5%. Hydration & nourishment bars still deplete at the same percent as before. Only a maximum of 10 points can be placed into these stats. - Corrected issue with some voice sounds inheriting incorrect audio settings. This caused animals to sometimes sound 2D. - Laced food used during taming will properly daze the animal. - Laced and poisoned food more consistent in general. - Power Position staff drop the loot in their inventories when they die. - Capture properly allows looting captives. - Loot sacks expire in 20 minutes, up from 5 minutes. - The Claim Flag can now be placed 4.2m from terrain height, up from 1.2m. This will make it easier to place these into your structure when building on a hillside. - The Claim Flag's no-build zone has been reduced to 2x2 width, and its total height reduced low enough to fit within one floor. - The Stash is now free from its concrete base, place it somewhere safe. - The Enhanced Stockpile now has 50% increased capacity. - Stockpile (Enhanced) update, now use stone slabs to craft. - Container capacity update, container now have increased capacity. - The iron chest & safe’s now take less impact damage & no piercing damage. - Shipping Bins are now properly limited to one per player. - Stations are properly assigned their original owner when upgraded, preventing upgraded Shipping Bins from transferring to a different owner (then being destroyed for exceeding 1). - Resource nodes will respawn correctly after dying after a server restart. This change requires a wipe to work. - Resource nodes drop the correct amount of loot when killed. - Firepits and Cauldrons can now process geodes. - Taxes paid to the president are increased by 400% after their removal from Claim Flags. - Becoming Sheriff won't kill the President's Intern. - Majority of doors, gates & shutters are now unpickable. - Timber door, timber double door, timber shutters & timber trapdoor can now be researched at level 5, build times & stats have been updated to reflect change. -Doors, gates, shutters & windows now take less to no damage from certain damage types. - Building Tiers now have additional resistance to the different damage types - Building Tiers now unlock every 5 levels - Building Materials are now 40% cheaper - Added Log Trapdoor for purchase to the shipping bin. - Log Trap Door & Log Shutters can now be researched at level 1, build times & stats have been updated to reflect change. - Iron jail door can now be researched at level 10, build times & stats have been updated to reflect these changes. - Practice stick now unlocked by default. - Enhanced steel safe is now unpickable - Steel safe is now lock level 3. - Iron chest is now lock level 2. - Reduced the amount of experience need to level by 30%. - Increased the amount of points that can be placed into health to 20. - Increased the amount of points that can be placed into weight to 30. - Encumbrance has been enabled again with fixes and fallbacks. As a safety measure in-case you experience bad rubberbanding desync, character weight will now zero-out when all items are removed from them (Inventory, Hotbar, Armor, etc...). - The heaviest weight percentage between a mount and rider is now applied to the mount. - The status HUD (eg. Health) will no longer stall on its current icons if one appears while mounted. - Moved the auto restart settings to the ServerSettings.cfg file. Two new variables were created 'restartInterval' and 'restartHour'. If restartHour is set, restartInterval is ignored. The default auto restart time is set to 8 hours. The auto restart settings have been removed from ConsoleSettings. - Changed the way the server console behaves when running the server as a service. Previously if you installed and started the service and then run Server.exe manually to get access to the console, it would attach like normal but still try to manage the process. So the second console would also check for updates and if you typed restart into the command line it would try to start two instances of the game. Were actively working on the next update. Thanks for your patience and support. - Code}{atch Heat Twitter - https://twitter.com/SurviveHeat